Where the Full Moon Waits for Me
by Lovely-heartcore
Summary: Ashley a young girl of 16 is shipped off to Forks to live with Bella and her uncle Charlie, were all the most unexpected things happen! Takes place during New Moon JacobXOC
1. Chapter 1

"What" Ashley practically yelled looking at her mother who's back was turned to her as she watered a nearby white rose to shield herself from her own daughters heated gaze. "I think it would be good for you to get out of Ohio… don't you?" "No"! She spat back venomously, but truth was she was dying to get out of the boring and weird changing weathered state. She was just scared of facing change that's all and leaving all her lovely friends behind was not in any of her future plans. Her mom finally stopped drowning the white rose and turned to face Ashley "Look I think it would be a great opportunity for you to experience something new I mean when's the last time you've been out of Ohio"? "Very recently actual" "as in…"? she questioned raising her brown eyebrows slightly, I hesitated but answered "three years ago" I winced waiting for her to say something but she just sighed "yep your defiantly going" I huffed loudly blowing my bangs from my face "This is child abuse I tell ya" my mom chuckled "you'll enjoy yourself believe me" she smiled widely than gave me a tight squeeze and released me a minute later. "So what torturous place am I being sent to"? I said as we left the living room to walk into are large kitchen "Forks" she replied quickly, grabbing a crisp apple and taking a small bite I tilted my head "never heard of it where's it at"? "Washington" "hn interesting" another bite was taken of the apple "when am I to leave for this Forks place"? "In two days" I nearly choked on my apple "wh….what!" "two days" she repeated this time a bit louder "will thanks for the short notice" I grumbled "I already bought your plane ticket and everything so your all set" I nodded a little than a question popped into my head but I was afraid to ask.

"Who am I staying with exactly"? Bracing myself for the answer mom turned a little more towards me "Don't worry its someone you know pretty well" I gave her a look like "And"? "You remember your Uncle Charlie don't you"? I nodded "ya but it's been awhile I haven't seen him since he got a divorce" "will you'll stay with him and his daughter Bella" "omg Bella! I haven't seen her since I was ten"! My mom smiled a little "Is that a good thing or a bad thing" "I don't know" I said shrugging. "How old is she"? "ummm let me think" I watched her silently as wrinkles formed in her perfect skin on her forehead as she thought "Will I think her birthday just passed recently so …. Eighteen" I sighed again than finished the apple and chucked it into the waste basket. "great it's all settled than you can start packing tomorrow afternoon" "Okay" "will am going to bed know sweetheart night" she kissed my cheek than I watched as she disappeared down the dark hallway and waited to move once I heard her bedroom door close. Sighing with relief my feet took me back to the living room and onto the leather couch where I wrapped myself up into a light brown blanket covered in Egyptian hieroglyphs with the moon and the sun, it was something I defiantly planned on taking with me to Forks. I laid there thinking when I heard rain splattering against the glass patio door and slowly my mind went to sleep and I let my eye lids flutter closed.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up my limbs stretched out almost instinctively like I did every morning when I would awake for school, even though it was a Saturday morning my mother still bothered to get up and make me and herself a breakfast that was fit for a queen or king…. Will anyway it was always an unnecessarily large breakfast that was consented of different things each time, but I'll have to admit I loved her for it. Today are breakfast consisted of orange juice, strawberry smoothies, scrambled eggs, sausage and buttered toast. "ugh mom you know I can't eat all of this" she laughed "you don't have to". I sat myself down at the end of are small table and began putting my eggs onto my toast "you should have made eggs in a basket mum" she smiled "I'll make it the morning you leave" I sighed "alright". "Today we need to go shopping for some pants and sweaters and what not" "mom I'm not going to Alaska" "the weathers cold there" she said looking at me "oh that sucks" was all I said. *fast-forward* We came back carrying four full to the brim shopping bags from multiple stores, once consisted of hiking equipment, another bag was full was long pants and jeans, the third bag was full of school supplies and some books I needed for some of my classes. And finally the last bad contained sleepwear and long sleeved shirts and sweaters along with two pairs of boots made of fur. "jeez you'd think I'm leaving for good" I said aloud my mom just smiled at me and touched my cheek tenderly. It seemed as if she knew something I didn't. Before I knew it lunch time came around. I decided to invite my best friend Jenna over to have tea and sandwiches with me and my mom out on are patio. The sun was bright today was lazy clouds that swept by here and there provided enough shade. Jenna was one of my few and closets friends and the most beautiful person I knew, she had long amber hair that shone in the sun, pale smooth and flawless skin, high rosy cheekbones and a slender well built body any girl would be jealous of. But the best feature about her were her eyes they held so much depth to them and were like cat eyes, big and green. My thoughts of her were pushed away as I heard a light knock at the door.

My mom opened it and in stepped Jenna looking gorgeous as ever. "JENNA" I yelled running over giving her a huge hug and laughing making her laugh also. "I'm so happy to see you" she said smiling at me than giving me another hug, I smiled back "Are you staying the night"? I asked seeing the large duffle bag she had swung over he shoulder. "ya" "YES" I said loudly we both did a rather girly squeal before calming down. As we waited for my mom to finish making lunch for us we sat down on the floor in the living room, were Jenna preceded to pull out a small red box "I got a present for your going away gift" my eyes gleamed as I imagined all the things that could be in the small box. "ahhh you shouldn't have" "no I did" she said rather seriously. I took the box than opend it gasping at what I saw inside.

Hahaha cliffhanger :p


	3. Chapter 3

There inside the box was a silver wolf necklace with black eyes, my eyes widened at the sight of it I than quickly looked around to make sure my mom was no where in ear shot than proceeded to lock Jenna in a death-lock hug "OMFG I FUCKING LOVE YOU"! Jenna started laughing I love you to but please stop trying to kill me "oh sorry" I let go of her than made sure I hadn't hurt her "I'm fine don't worry" but I kept freaking out over the necklace "I just cant believe you got this for me its so pretty" "It's no problem". We chatted away for awhile than my mom announced lunch was ready, we went outside and sat, the smell of flowers filled the humid air and a slight wind blew. *Fast-forward a little* After lunch me and Jenna both thanked my mom "will I'm glad you girls liked it" I gave mom a kiss on the cheek than grabbed Jenna's hand and dragged her inside "come on help me finish packing"! "Okay okay I will" I let go than we raced each other to my room. As I started packing up the rest of my stuff the sadness started to hit and my eyes watered up a bit, Jenna noticed "ah come on now don't cry you'll make me cry" I laughed a little than sniffled "sorry it's just I'll miss you and mom so much" this time Jenna was the one to lock me in a death grip hug "I promise you ever thing will be fine once you get there" I smiled "your right I'm just being a baby". And hour later I finished packing "Thanks for the help" "sure thing" Jenna replied.

*Fast-forward to that night* It was around eleven when me and Jenna's laughter and chatter had woken my mom up aging she looked a little mad when she came to the door "Go to sleep" me and Jenna tried to cover are laugh "sorry mom will go to bed" I re-shut my door than turned off the lights and went back to laying next to Jenna, after a few more minutes of talking Jenna yawned "I'm going to sleep" "oh you suck passing out on me" "sorry" she mumbled than turned to her side and shortly after her breathing slowed to a sleeping pace. I sighed than turned to my side to pulling the covers over me I felt to nervous to sleep but before I knew it I was out and the morning came.

(I'm skipping all the morning hustle there at the airport now)

I had gotten my ticket and was about to go through airport security which of course Jenna and mom couldn't go beyond this point so I was forced to say goodbye. Mom started crying and hugging me "I love you so much honey you be safe you hear" I nodded trying not to cry than last was Jenna we both hugged each other than say are goodbyes "don't forget to email me" she said "oh I wont" than we waved goodbye. And that was the last I saw of them. After going through security I boarded my plan and ended up sitting next to a very chatty girl who was fifteen at the most but it didn't bother me it was kind of cute, I ended up sleeping for most of the plain ride we made stops in other states but I was just anxious to get to Forks. (yes I'm doing a lot skipping lol she's landing in Forks now) "We are know landing in Forks Washington" the ladies voice said over the intercom , I tried to calm down and breath normally to feel better I clutched to my wolf necklace. Two minutes later we landed and where allowed to get off the plane. My breathing was back to normal and I was able to keep cool as I looked for Bella in the crowds of people at the airport a few minutes of walking around I spotted her and I expected to see Charlie to but who I saw standing next to her had my jaw almost hitting the floor, it was an insanely hot guy with russet skin and short black hair and he had the muscles of a bull, not to mention a tattoo and yes I was one of those girls who was sucker for tattoos I actually wish I could get one myself but I'm only sixteen and my mom would kill me. But anyway he was the hottest guy for me to have ever witnessed in my entire life, and he actually looked interested in my me…. Maybe a little to interested he was staring at me intensely like I was the only one there and I couldn't help but stare back into those beautiful Onyx black eyes they held me captive, I felt as if I couldn't breath as if he was the only thing that mattered.

Hmmmm y'all know what just happened RIGHHHHHHT! It gets better pinky promise


	4. Chapter 5

I felt myself freeze up at his stare it was so intense but not in a hating way more like the kind of look someone would give when trying to be protective (lol does that even make sense) I blushed a little but remained my composure and kept my eyes focused on Bella and I walked forward. But as I got closer I almost wanted to bury myself in a dark hole because the hot guy would not stop staring at me and to be honest it was making me nervous and freaking me out. That's when I noticed Bella was staring up at him and giving him a weird look I saw her lips move saying something to the guy that's when he seemed to snapped out of it and he looked away from me. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, Bella gave me a big smile "Hey Ashley" for a moment I forgot about the guy and focused on Bella "it's been to long" I said smiling back "About six years"? she said laughing lightly "hmm maybe eight" we both laughed a little, before the guy cleared his throat a little catching both of are attentions "oh right…. Ashley this is my friend Jacob". My heart gave a nervous flutter but I turned to look at him and managed to say "It's nice to meet you Jacob" "same" he said giving a huge grin. Why's he so happy I thought inside my head but decided to ignore it. Bella broke the awkward moment between us "well we should probley got get your luggage than get going Charlie's anxious to see you" I nodded, we all walked over to the conveyer belt (oh god I think that's what it's called idk I haven't been to a airport in a long time) I grabbed two of my suitcases and I noticed Bella gaping at them "what"? "Are those Louie Vuttion bags"! "ummm yes" "damn you must be rich" "no" I laughed "they where birthday gifts, I like some expensive things but I'm not a brat about it" "That's good to know" Jacob mumbled cracking a smile at me, I smiled back. I grabbed my last bag than I mumbled something about "least I didn't get hijacked this time" making Bella and Jacob laugh, than we headed out to the car.

Jacob helped me put my stuff in the back of the car, man his got some muscle I thought in my head admiring how his muscles flexed under his shirt. But I tore my gaze away from him as he looked back at me "Thanks" I said than he flashed me another beautiful smile making my insides turn. We all got in the car, I took the front seat while Bella took the back because it was Jacobs car so he drove. I felt my face go a little red but I managed to calm down. We drove off and I stared in awe at the sleepy like place there where tons of trees towering and green for miles, I felt kind of stupid because Bella and Jacob probley got bored here it didn't look like there was much to do. I was use to it to, Ohio wasn't the funniest place to live either. I continued to stare out the window and it started to rain I watched as it slide down the window and I found myself starting to fall asleep and I tried my hardest not to but before I knew it I was out like a light.

Thank you to everyone who reads this I really do appreciate it and keep reviewing

Love from your writer Ashley J


	5. Chapter 6

Please don't kill me I'm sorry I haven't been updating my story lately Iv been extremely busy with projects from school and I'm starting to do some early holiday shopping so please forgive me.

I found myself being pulled from my dreams that began to vanish as soon as they had come, and strangely enough it had been about a wolf, but the dream was so hazy I struggled to remember what had happened and what the wolf looked like (hmmm I wonder what it could mean lol) that is until I felt two strong arms wrap around me and start to pick me up and I heard a soothing voice that almost lulled me back to sleep. "Don't worry Bella I'll carry her in" omg it was Jacob I thought and I tried my hardest to keep my eyes shut and my breathing normal.

"Alright if you say so" I heard Bella say than a car door slammed shut "Just take her upstairs to the room next to mine" Jacob started walking and I could feel how warm he was and almost on natural instinct I snuggled closer to him and I felt his arms wrap more tightly around me. I started blushing again because my face was pressed against his chest and I could hear his steady breathing and heart beat. We where inside the house now and Jacob carried me upstairs, I heard a door open and assumed it was the room I would be staying in while I was here. I felt myself starting to be laid down on the cold bed and I almost reached out to grab onto him because I was so use to his warmth but stopped myself. I continued to fake sleep that is until I felt him move a stray piece of hair from my face that's when I decided it was time to wake up. My eye lids fluttered open to reveal my chocolate brown eyes and I stared up at his warm colored eyes that seem to hold so much love and care, he smiled down at me "hey sleepy head" "hey" I whispered afraid to say to much and that my voice would falter "I carried you up here because I didn't want to wake you up" I gave a small smile "You didn't have to do that" I said pretending to feel bad but inside my stomach had butterflies and I was particle screaming inside my head.

That's when I had a sudden urge to pull him into my arms and kiss him and I looked at him and for whatever reason the look in his eyes told me he was trying to resist the same urge as well. All of a sudden I felt so naked like he could see everything about me all the wrong I had done, and I started to feel ashamed because there where a lot of terrible things I had done in my life that I regretted. "What's wrong" he whispered, his voice made a pleasant shiver run down my spine "nothing I was just thinking" He was about to say something else but Bella at that moment decided to come in the room. And Jacob sprung off the bed and stood up straight like nothing happened.

Bella gave us a weird look before looking at me "your awake I see" I nodded "yep" "Charlie wants to see you, than you can start un-packing" I smiled a little "Alright sounds good" I got off the bed than all three of us walked back down stairs, and before we walked into the living room where Charlie was waiting Jacob turned to us and said "Well I have to go guys something came up" my expression must have turned sad because next thing I know his giving me a hug that's almost crushing and saying "don't look so sad I'll be back tomorrow" this made me blush a bright red but it also made me smile "That's good to hear" I said. He let go of me "Bye Ashley, bye Bella" we both waved bye than watched as he walked out the door. "What was that about"? Bella asked "I have no clue" my heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and I was trying to calm down.

There was that good enough for ya! I hope it was I'll try harder to update more, please review that is if you want to. And I promise the next chapter well be really long.


	6. Chapter 8

Okay sooo after I left that one message no one seemed to care rather I deleted this story or not but after last night I thought awe what the hell I'll continue the story, so just do what you normally do read and review and I'll keep the chapters coming. And sorry if this one is boring but boring chapters lead up to the extremely good one's. oh and the song Ashley listen to in this is called Keep the change, you filthy animal by the band The over under.

I had to force myself to calm down because pretty soon I turned around in walked into the kitchen where Charlie was waiting for me "hey Charlie" I said in what a hope to be none awkward friendly voice. It seemed to have worked because he smiled at me "hey Ashley glad you're here" we gave each other a short small hug and then there was that huge silence you get when two people haven't seen each other in years and they don't know what to say, but luckily Bella broke into the conversation "Ashley maybe you should finish unpacking while I make dinner then afterwards we can go out and do something". I smiled "That's sounds good" and before anyone else could say anything to me I turned around and flew up the stairs and went into my room closing the door softly. I felt a little overwhelmed by all that was going on so far and flopped down onto the bed "jeez what have you gotten me into mom" I whispered softly to myself. Sitting back up I started putting away all my clothes and what not and I even put up a few pictures of me and mom or some of my friends, I chuckled lightly at a picture of me and Jenna it was of when we went to cedar point and we went on the dragster, we looked extremely stupid but it had been the best day of my life.

I sighed loudly then decided I would listen to music on my ipod to kill some time before dinner was ready. Music was like a drug for me I was addicted to it I could just sit there all day and listen to it and I'd be fine with going the whole day without talking to anyone. I sat myself near the window then pushed play on my ipod and word's that pieced together missing pieces of my life and feelings started to make sense and come together as if the answer to all my life questions had always been in front of me. The music echoed through my head like and endless wave of shock as the words to the lyrics softly came out of my mouth. You claim, I'm making all the movesTake a last chance, all the fantasies we hadNever came trueI'd do it all for youIt's been a lost cause thinking then come clean'Cause you're so cool,I'm infatuated by all the heights that I'll never reachSo why do I try,I see it in your eyes:Bad news - don't read the front pageCall it what you wanna call it,You never called back,Let's call it evenI'll have you know, I'll have you know thatMy broken record never skips a beatSave face another daySave face another dayI won't try to fly so don't convince meSometimes the picture isn't clearThat photograph's a reminder on the wallOf a good yearGotta get your story straightLast call for consequenceI'm saying you talk a good gameLaugh now, just wait to be the story of the weekAnd have everyone talking about youOpen wide, I got a spoon:A little ounce of self respect comes easyCall it what you wanna call it,You never called back,Let's call it evenI'll have you know, I'll have you know thatMy broken record never skips a beatSave face another daySave face another dayI won't try to fly so don't convince meSay goodbye to all the pins and needlesRecollect the rest of my scribbled little piece of paperNever mind how hard we tryTo cover up anxiety with tattoosAnd it's so obviousFor sure, you better ante upOr take your best shotCall it what you wanna call it,You never called back,Let's call it evenI'll have you know, I'll have you know thatMy broken record never skips a beatSave face another daySave face another dayI won't try to fly so don't convince meSay goodbye to all the pins and needlesRecollect the rest of my scribbled little piece of paperNever mind how hard we tryTo cover up anxiety with tattoosAnd it's so obviousFor sure, you better ante upOr take your best shot

The song ended and I came back out of my fantasy land a place where I was more alive then I had ever been in this world. I realized someone was knocking on my door I quickly pulled out my ear buds "yaa"! I said "dinners ready" Bella's voice came through the door softly "okay Thanks" I replied back. I waited till her footsteps went away before I stood up. I ran a hand through my short choppy hair then straightened out my shirt and opened the door and walked out, down the stairs, the smell of some kind of Italian food wafted through the air and it smelled extremely good as my stomach rumbled loudly. I came into the kitchen and saw Charlie and Bella already sitting down and eating, I took my place next to Bella and looked down at my steaming plate, it was spaghetti covered in read meat sauce and it almost made me drool because it looked so good, "did you cook this Bella"? "ya I did" she said giving a small smile "It look's and smells delicious, you must be a really good cook" I complimented her.

"Ya I mean…..I'm okay at it" Charlie laughed "Don't try to be modest Bella" "dad" Bella said laughing a little "really I'm not that good" "she's amazing she cooks for me everyday" Charlie said, I smiled "I wish I could cook I completely fail at it though" we all laughed then dug back into are food. After we where all done I helped clean the dishes with Bella while her dad headed out to go back to the police station "you girls be careful when you go out tonight"! Charlie called out to us "we will"! we called back as we heard the front door shut. After we finished cleaning there was a knock at the door, a smile came over Bella's mouth "Looks like someone just can't seem to stay away" I laughed "why? Who is it"? "Who do you think" she said chuckling as she went to go open the door, I stayed back and peeked around the corner as she opened the door and of course it was "Hey Jacob" Bella said, I flew back behind the wall and I felt my heart pounding and my mind racing "omg, omg it's him awww hell what am I suppose to do? I thought he wasn't coming by till tomorrow. I probley look like shit" my thoughts became all jumbled I tried to play it cool and calm down so it didn't seem like I really cared that he was over, but that plan was ruined as soon as he stepped in the room and I saw those eyes looking at me.


	7. Chapter 9

Sorry to all my readers that I didn't get this chapter up faster to be honest I've just be lazy this week and I didn't feel like doing much which isn't really fair to you guy's because you take the time to read this story which I truly do appreciate along with the people who review. So I apologize and I will try harder to get chapters up faster because pretty soon I will have a job that I work six times a week because I'm trying hard to save up for an apartment that I will be buying after I graduate high school next year. So as you can see I won't have as much time to work on my fan-fiction. So thank you to everyone who reads and reviews.

I felt the air leave my lungs for just a split second but I quickly pulled myself together "ummm hi Jacob" I gave a stupid smile and I really just wanted to slap myself in the face I realized how dumb I looked, there was an awkward pause because I really had no clue what to say to him. Luckily Bella came to my rescue "So did you need something Jacob"? I got the guts to look back up at Jacob and realized he still had that adorable grin on his face my face turned a little red and I immediately looked away slightly embarrassed. I heard him answer Bella "will I got off work early tonight" My eyes went back up to look at Jacob again when I saw the look exchanged between the both of them and I had a sudden feeling the work Jacob was talking about wasn't your typical everyday job. As tempted as I was to ask Jacob what kind of work he did I kept my mouth shut I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Bella answered back in a slightly amused tone "ah I see so you couldn't find anything better to do then hang out with us" she teased lightly "nope guess not" Jacob responded. I kept my gaze straight on the ground as I listened to there conversation, my nerves where fried and I just felt extremely stupid, usually I never felt like this I was always full of confidence and I didn't care what people thought and I was very outgoing. I just didn't understand why this one guy did this to me.

Suddenly Bella's voice brought me out of my thought's "Ashley"? my head snapped back up and I saw both Bella and Jacob looking at me in a weird way "sorry what" I gave a nervous smile, oh God I was screwing this up so badly they've probley been talking this whole time and I wasn't even paying attention. "Jacob was wondering if we wanted to go to the movies" I managed another false smile and mustering as much of my normality (is this even a word lol) as I could I tried to ask a normal question that normal people would ask before saying yes to see a movie "What movie"? (I'm just picking a movie I saw last week at the dollar theater) "I was thinking we could see the Adjustment Bureau"? Jacob said.

My mind tried to grab onto any thoughts that would help me answer his question, finally I remembered the commercial I had seen for that movie and I responded "oh ya isn't that the movie where those people can open doors and they can lead to different places then just the place where the door's at"? I waited for a response from Jacob hoping I hadn't been thinking of the wrong movie and made a fool of myself. "yep that's the one I'm talking about" he said easily. I sighed a little thanking God for not making a fool of myself. "Sure we can see that movie" I said "sounds good to me" Bella answered.

Thinking fast before we left I said "let me just go grab my purse real quick it will only take a minute" without waiting for an answer from either of them I walked past Jacob and I accidentally let the bare skin of my shoulder brush against his arm, you would think that just brushing up against someone wouldn't be enough to do anything to you but that wasn't the case with me. I mumbled a sorry then ran up the stairs and into my room closing the door quickly, my heart was racing like crazy for the millionth time that day and I felt like a middle school girl with a crush all over again. As I went over to the mirror to check my hair my mind savored the thought of my bare skin coming into contact with his smooth skin, just that simple touch had sent pleasant shivers up my spine. Quickly I snapped out of it and fixed my hair and made sure my make-up wasn't all smudged around my eyes, feeling satisfied with what I saw I grabbed my Louis Vuitton purse that was laying on my bed, checked to make sure there was money in it then hurried up and shoved my feet into a pair of black boots ideal for the rainy weather here then put on a black jacket.

I came back down stairs and Bella and Jacob immediately stopped talking once they saw me, which made me a bit suspicious as to what they had been talking about but I just ignored it "sorry if I took to long, you guys ready to go"? "yep" they both said at the same time "do you guys want to take my truck"? Bella asked, Jacob gave a snort of laughter which in turn made me laugh a little. Bella gave Jacob a fake glare "don't you dare even start hating on my truck" Jacob put his hands up in mock surrender "okay, okay I wont" and with that exchange we headed outside where it was lightly raining.

As we where about to get in the truck I was about to get in the front seat as Bella got in the drivers seat but then I heard Jacob's voice behind me "umm Bella are you sure where all going to fit in your truck"? I looked inside the truck and realized there was no back seat just a front seat that looked like it was meant for only two people "shoot I forgot" Bella said, I felt a bit disappointed but I didn't want to ruin the fun for Bella and Jacob since they where obviously good friends so I did the what was the nice thing to do "You guys can just go and I'll stay here"

Both of them looked at me and maybe it was just my imagination but I thought I saw a hint of sadness and disappointment flash across Jacob's eyes. "No I want you to come with us" Jacob spoke up, my heart did a nervous stutter he had actual said he wanted me with them. "Ya I'm sure we can all squeeze in" Bella said "Your skinny so you'll fit in fine" she gave me a reassuring smile, then Jacob said something that would make any girl die inside, in a good way that is "How about you sit on my lap" I very badly at that moment wanted to burst out into a fall out happy dance and grin like a mad man but I managed to keep myself under control and answer with a "okay that's fine" out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob give a very sexy smirk, and I moved out of the way to let him get inside first and once he sat down I got in and sat down on his lap and tried not to grin while I was doing it. "Your really light" Jacob commented "what did you think I was going to be heavy" I laughed out teasing him, and with that Bella backed out of the drive-way and we where off to the movies.

As we drove along the air nearly rushed out of my lungs again because I felt Jacob wrap his arms around my waist, naturally my body tensed up but then I relaxed there was no need to freak out I told myself inside my head. So I laid back and relaxed against his chest that was extremely warm, which I would take note of only to realize later on and notice that a human being that hot was extremely un-natural in less you had a severe fever or you where dying.

A silence hung in the air as we drove but it wasn't an awkward silence it was a peaceful one that no one really wanted to break. For me this moment was up there in my top best moments in life, just because I had never be held this way by an extremely gorgeous guy till now. I couldn't stop myself from smiling so I let my mouth break into a grin that no one could see and snuggled into Jacob's chest a little bit more but not enough that he would notice. Everything just seemed so perfect I was half hoping that the car ride would never end but all good things have to come to an end and so it did "Here" Bella announced. I frowned a little but got over it quickly and sat up and reached for the car door handle to open it, that's when I realized Jacob still had his arms around me I looked at him with a steady gaze, he seemed to be thinking about something but I couldn't tell what. Bella had just gotten out of the car and I was about to ask Jacob what was wrong but he seemed to have snapped out of his trance on his own. And the expression on Jacob's face immediately changed once he saw me looking at him with concern, he gave a goofy grin then said words that would make any girl melt inside "sorry I guess I have a hard time of letting go of pretty girls"

I bite my lip not knowing how to respond to what he had said at all so I just let the first words that came to mind roll out of my mouth "It seems that way" I replied smirking a little, he grinned and was about to say something else but Bella interrupted by opening the car door "would you guys stop flirting and come on it's cold out here" A light blush rose up on my cheeks and I let myself slide off of Jacob's lap and out of the car seat onto the concrete.

My blush disappeared with the chilly night air and I shivered a little under my oversized black jacket so I let the long sleeves come down over my hands to keep them warm. The cold air helped calm my rushing thoughts a bit, but I couldn't escape or erase the what he had said to me or the feeling of his arm's around me. Tonight was certainly going to be different then any other night I've ever had.


	8. Chapter 10

Hello my readers and reviewers, I know I know! I haven't updated this fanfic in forever and am really sorry, truly I am. To be honest I really just didn't have any good ideas for this story or any motivation to try and work with it really. But now I'm back! And am ready to put more effort into this fanfiction and try to keep you entertained and make you guys want to read more! I will also try to update more as we get into thanksgiving Break and when Christmas Break comes around. So please as always review and enjoy! And thank you for reading.

As we walked up to the theater doors Jacob was still teasing Bella about her truck "Believe me Bella, if you would just let me work on that piece of junk I could make it look as good as new" "Hey"! She said said slapping his arm playfully "what did I say about dissing my truck"? He came back with some comment about how real trucks move faster than turtles.

I ended up trying to hold a laugh in ,but it just ended up coming out louder than I wanted it to and I instantly covered my mouth. "See Ashley agrees with me" I giggled a little and gave a shy smile.

"Traitor" Bella said laughing. I shrugged my shoulders and said "hey Jacob's right it does run pretty slow" before she could answer me I let out a huge squeal because unexpectedly Jacob grabbed both my sides and squeezed them "AHHHHH! OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING"! Both Bella and Jacob laughed at my reaction. "Don't do that am ticklish"! . I immediately regretted saying that as I saw a playful evil gleam come into Jacob's eyes "oh really" he said walking towards me "oh no you don't" I laughed starting to back away. He lunged at me and missed as I started running away. He chased after me and I could hear Bella running after us laughing. It was like being a kid all over again I thought in my head, I hadn't had this much fun in awhile.

People where staring at us as we ran by them , but we didn't care it was like being in are own little world. And finally Jacob caught up to me. He grabbed me and I shrieked loudly as he spun me around and some how I manged to say put me down, which he did. I held onto his arm for balance since spinning around was causing me to see doubles of everything. That's when I realized that Jacob wasn't wearing a jacket, and that his skin was extremely warm. I became worried immediately. Looking up at him I asked "Jacob are you okay?Your skin it's really hot" out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella give him a look, I wasn't sure what it meant though. Jacob just shrugged a little and said "I feel fine, you just must be really cold so I feel really warm to you" it seemed like a reasonable explanation , so why didn't I believe it? I was about to question him farther but Bella interrupted "Guys come on we gotta go get are tickets so we can get good seats". I was confused over what just happened but I pushed it out of my mind and gave a small smile acting like I had forgotten about all that had just happened "alright".

As soon as we walked inside and purchased are tickets I practically ran up to the concession stand and got myself a packet of gummy worms. It really was like I was eight years old all over again. "You better share those" Jacob said "no I was just gonna keep them all to myself" I said in a sarcastic tone, he snorted out a laugh and I just smiled.

Once we got to are seats I sat in between Jacob and Bella. I attempted to open my pack of gummy worms but it was proving to be difficult (lol does anyone else have this problem because I know I do) Jacob noticed my struggle with the gummy worms and laughed a little "need help"? I sighed "yes please" he of course opened it with ease. He gave a grin "smart ass" I muttered, chuckling, Bella cracked a smile. But as promised I shared my gummy worms and before the movie even started half of the pack was gone and most of them where eating by Jacob "your such a pig" I teased he pretended to be hurt by my comment and I had to hold in a laugh.

As the movie started one of the best things happened at that moment. You know when guys do that thing where they pretend to be stretching but really they put there arm around you. That's what happened and I watched out of the corner of my eye as he did this and once he put his arm around me I tried to hide my smile and keep my heart rate down. At this rate though he was going to cause me to have a heart attack. Something about having his arm around me just felt so right though like everything in my life was the way it should be and that's not a feeling most people ever got in there life. I dared to sneak a glance at his expression and I turned to meet his gaze, and once again I was glued in place his eyes captivated me. His eyes held warmth, life and they had love in them. It was as if he could read me like an open book I barely knew him yet I trusted him. I finally snapped out of it and realized what I was doing and turned my attention back to the screen and along with that I felt Jacobs arm tighten just a little bit around my shoulders, not in a dominant way but in a affectionate way. I just smiled a little and watched the movie.

Towards the end of the movie I had to pee really badly as much as I wanted to stay sitting next to Jacob with his arm around me, I really couldn't hold it in so with a small sigh I started to get up. "where are you going" both of them seemed to ask at the same time "sorry I have to go to the bathroom" I whispered, "do you want me to come with you"? Bella asked, "No I'll be fine" I turned back to Jacob and with some new found confidence I winked at him  
"don't worry I'll hurry back" I saw him smirk before I turned back around and walked out of the theater.

I felt giddy as I walked to the bathrooms and my heart didn't want to slow down in the least bit. I was so happy that I didn't even realize that I was walking in the wrong direction to the bathrooms until like 3 minutes later "crap" I murmured to myself. I ended up having to go down all these hallways to get to the bathrooms, and once I got to the right hallway I froze in my tracks because on the other end of the hallway was some shady looking older guy just standing there and from what I could see he was smoking inside, he had on a black hat and large coat on, the collar was slightly turned up so some of his face was covered up. I became nervous I wasn't really sure what to, on one hand I had to pee really bad but the smarter thing to do would to be to turn around before he saw me and go back to the theater and get Jacob or Bella to come with me. Though I felt like I was about to burst so being my sometimes dumb self I quickly walked into the bathroom hoping the guy hadn't seen me.

I found a decent stall and closed the door behind me and went on with my business. After pulling my pants back up and flushing the toilet I heard footsteps walking into the bathroom at first I didn't think anything of it, but than I caught a whiff of cigarette smoke. Holy shit! I thought, it's the guy from in the hall. And it was just me and him in here. Damn it I knew I should have gotten Jacob or Bella to go with me. I started to panic thinking about what this guy might do to me. I knew I needed to think of a plan and fast. And surprisingly one popped into my panic stricken brain. Carefully and quietly I stepped up on the back of the toilet trying not to slip on it and I had to scrunch down a little bit so the guy wouldn't see my head over the stall walls. I heard the guys footsteps walk closer and closer then I felt more fear enter me when he said in a gruff voice "I know your in here, you might as well come out". Shit,shit,shit! I thought, I pulled out my cellphone which had been in my pocket and thank the lord I had Bella's number on it, I started to text her to get her and Jacob to run over here, and at the same time praying that her phone was on. The guy was now opening the stall doors I could hear them slamming against the walls . I so badly wanted to scream but I knew no one would come because people would just think the screaming was from another movie and I didn't want this guy to kill me or rape me. "You stupid bitch, just come out"! The guy yelled, I hit the send button on my text my hands shaking. My eyes grew wide in fear when I saw the guys feet right in front of my stall that's when I heard someone yell my name "ASHLEY"! I breathed out the breath I had been holding,it was Jacob! I heard the guy bolt out of like a bat out of Hell. The guy must have hit Jacob on his way out because I hear Jacob yell "WHAT THE HELL MAN" "JACOB"! I yelled stumbling off of the toilet seat and flinging the door open, I really felt like I was about to burst into tears. I ran out to Jacob, who looked extremely concerned for me and angry at the guy who had just run out of here. Instantly I wrapped my arms around him muttering "thank you" over and over again. A few tears managed to slip down my cheeks. Jacob held me close rubbing my back trying to sooth me. After a minute or so when I had calmed down a bit and my breathing had gone back down to normal, Jacob took my face gently in his smooth and warm hands, he wiped away my tears with his thumb. We looked into each others eyes like we where looking into the others very soul, it almost felt like I was dreaming and any minute I would wake up in bed over at Bella's house. Are faces where inches apart and my breath hitched a little when he whispered "I promise I wont ever let anything or anyone hurt you...ever", but of course when ever the girl is about to kiss the really hot and nice guy something has to happen to ruin the moment, and that's exactly what happened when we heard Bella's voice and her running footsteps around the corner "Ashley! I'm so sorry I just got your text, are you okay"?. I was shocked I looked back up at Jacob who was looking at Bella, if Bella just read the text I sent then how did Jacob know that I had needed help? I was extremely confused. But I answered Bella back none the less "Ya I'm okay now I just ran into some creep, luckily Jacob scared him off" Bella didn't look convinced with my response, but she was able to tell I didn't want to talk about it right now. "We should get back it's getting late" I nodded. As soon as Bella turned around to lead the way out I looped my arm through Jacob's and leaned my head against him, my thoughts racing. There was something he wasn't telling me and I was going to figure it out.


	9. Chapter 11

I continued to hold onto Jacobs arm tightly as we exited the theater back out into the chilly night. It seemed like heat was radiating in waves off of Jacob though it was strange but nice at the same time. Looking around I noticed how empty the parking lot was except for a few cars scattered here and there, it must have been a lot later than I had thought.

"Bella what time is it?"

She pulled out her cellphone than answered back "A little after midnight"

My eyes widened a little in surprise "Wow time really flew by" I muttered.

We finally made it to Bella's truck and once again we piled into the front seat and I was squished between Bella and Jacob. And almost as if on que as soon as Bella started the truck up rain began pouring down, she turned on the headlights and the windshield wipers which made an annoying squeaking sound as they went side to side.

Bella gave me and Jacob an apologetic look "sorry I've been meaning to get them replaced"

"Sure you have" Jacob mumbled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella give a small smile as she rolled her eyes at his teasing of her truck.

In my head I smiled at the child like behavior they displayed constantly with each other, it made me think of how me and my brother use to act. I frowned it had been ages since I had even thought of my brother Aj I usually tried to never think about him because the few memories I held of him gave me so much pain. Laying my head on Jacob's shoulder I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the sound of the rain, hoping that my thoughts would just be washed away. It worked in helping me fall into a light sleep but it didn't keep away my troubled thoughts and with my thoughts came a nightmare.

There was a small gray cabin that stood before me it had overgrown weeds and ivy creeping up on all sides of it and spilling out of the broken windows. I felt so light and not myself as I usually in all my dreams, glancing around I realized I was in the middle of a very large forest with trees lush and green stretching to the sky filled with glowing stars. It was so quiet though, no crickets or any other signs of life. An uneasy feeling twisted into my gut as the darkness seemed to close in around me. I wanted to run into the forest but my feet refused to let me move almost as if they were cased in cement. That's when I heard a soft noise my body grew stiff and I strained to hear what it was even though there was no other noise around me.

"Asssshley"

The voice was coming from the cabin; it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The voice sounded so familiar though. My feet took me a few steps forward toward the unwelcoming shadows than I heard the voice again.

"Ashley haven't you missed me"

I shook my head bewildered my voice came out trembling.

"Aj?"

A pale flawless creature emerged from the shadows of the cabin, I stared in awe and fear of how this….. thing could be my brother. My brother was full of life and smiles, this thing barley looked alive. Its skin looked paler than snow and it's eyes. I stared with fear written all over my face, its eyes where a deep red. Without warning he stood in front of me.

"Don't be afraid, I have been waiting for you"

I wanted to scream but nothing came out, my body remained frozen as he moved my neck sideways moving my hair out of the way.

"Will be together again soon"

Gleaming fangs descended from his mouth the tips resting against pale lips before the fangs pierced the fragile skin on my neck.

I awoke covered in sheen of cold sweat my hand instantly went to my neck but of course there were no bite marks just smooth untouched skin. I breathed in a sign of relief than looked around confused instead of being in Bella's car next to Jacob I was in my room at Bella's house. Wiping the sweat off my forehead I stayed awake most of the night trying to make sense of my nightmare.


	10. Chapter 12

All of a sudden I was wakening back up from an uneasy sleep, and looking around my room I noticed it was no longer covered in unfriendly shadows but instead dull streaks of gray sunlight seeping through the blinds. Rubbing my eyes and stretching my legs I looked at the alarm clock sitting on my nightstand which read eight O'clock. I still felt a bit tired but there was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep so I decided to go ahead and start my day by checking my email to see if Jenna had messaged me at all. I grabbed my laptop from the floor and set it on my lap opening it and blinking at the bright light laminating from the screen. My slender fingers tapped quickly on the keyboard, anxious to read anything from my friend.

I logged on to my email account and internally jumped with glee when I saw an unread message waiting for me. I read the message slowly taking in every word.

Ashley, It's only be a few days since you've left and already Ohio seems pretty empty without you, in other words I freaking miss you like crazy and I'm already counting the days till you're return! I'm sure your nowhere near as bored as I am considering you're an a entirely new place. I've heard Forks is a pretty rainy place though? But it looks beautiful I've seen pictures before of the area, looks good for long walks and hiking also. Maybe you can go hiking sometime with Bella. Anyways I hope you've settled in okay at Bella's house and that maybe you've already met some new people to hang out with. Don't forget to take lots of pictures! Love you lots :)

A big grin spread out over my face Jenna had to be the best friend I've ever had, maybe it was because she was in a way everything I wasn't. I guess that's why where so close though, we balance each other out.

I paused thinking of what to say back to her, so much had already happened but I didn't want to say too much like the incident with the guy in the bathroom than she would just freak out and tell my mom who would also freak out. And I didn't really want to say anything about the weird connection I felt between me and Jacob that would just seem creepy. So instead I just typed a few sentences letting her know I was fine and having a good time so far.

Jenna, I miss you a lot as well no one I could ever meet would ever replace you! But the only person I've met so far is a really good friend of Bella's, his name is Jacob and let me just say he's pretty cute and really nice also. Nothing has really happened though but this place is breath taking the forest go on for miles all around here everything is just so green and lush believe me I will be taking tons of pictures of my time here. Only downside is I've only been here two days and all its done is rain off and on, good thing I have rain boots and stuff looks like I'll be wearing them all the time! And I'll be sure to get a few good hiking trips in. Love you more!

I sent the message than taped on the keyboard trying to think of something to do to kill more time before I took a shower. Being the weird person I am I started to see what dirt I could dig up about the area or what I was really most interested in, crimes. I knew I could just ask Charlie since he was a police officer but I didn't want to come off as weird or some person who took delight in violence. So I just kept my strange interest to myself and on my computer.

I looked at some articles for a little bit but this town's crime was about as non-existent as snow on a hot summer's day, except for a serious shooting and just drunk driving or fights. I was about to just give up and close my laptop when I saw a title of a page that caught my eye.

It was titled "Wolf Sightings" I instantly clicked on it letting my eager mind suck in all the details like a greedy child who wants more candy. All the events I had read where recent from the people who had reported while in the woods surrounding the area had spotted extremely large wolves and they were suspected for the killings of hunters and other innocents. My mouth was formed in a tight line as I read on into the section of how the bodies looked when found, and I wasn't sure why but something just didn't settle with me right about how they were killed. I mean I wasn't some expert on wolf behavior or their eating habits but I felt in less a wolf was hurt, defending its self or it was extremely hungry than it wouldn't have a reason to be killing these people. I felt as if whatever was killing these people almost sounded human? But what human shredded up its prey with sharp fangs? Vampires?

I rolled my eyes at my stupid thought than shut my computer off and walked into the bathroom setting my clothes for the day on the bathroom counter. I set the handle all the way to almost a burning hot temperature and I waited till the room began to fill with steam than stripped out of my pajamas. Stepping into the spray of burning water I let out a sign as my worries silently went down the drain, my muscles relaxed as I washed my hair and face. Even when I was done washing up I stood there with my eyes closed, the sound of the water began to fade out, and I started to feel light headed almost like I was weightless. My heart beat slowed it was if I was in a trance, suddenly a cold yet soothing voice filled my ears.

"Ashley"

It almost sounded like the person was right next to me.

"Remember who I am, Remember the truth not the lies you were told"

"What Truth?" I said in my head.

"You will see soon enough, but you must know it before I show myself"

I frowned, deeply confused and frightened.

"I don't understand" I answered back.

Without warning an image of a boy being bitten into savagely on the neck flashed into the vision of my closed eyes, and then came the sound of agonized screaming rang in my ears.

I sucked in air violently and felt my back painfully come into contact with the shower wall.

"Damn it"

I grunted out in pain and look around nervously half expecting someone to rip open the shower curtain and murder me. Suddenly I realized the water was freezing and felt like ice beating down on me. Quickly I turned off the water and started shivering, teeth chattering together. I must have falling asleep or something, saying this to myself as a way to try and come up with an explanation to what had just happened. Thinking it only a stupid nightmare from reading to many horror books I wrapped a warm fuzzy towel around my freezing body and dried off.

After dressing into a pair of faded blue jeans and a black sweatshirt I walked downstairs hoping to be greeted by Bella with a plan of something interesting to do today, but instead was welcomed to an empty kitchen and smells of a late breakfast. I frowned than headed back upstairs to see if Bella was in her room. I knocked on her door and waited for a reply but got only silence, so I opened the door and peeked inside and surprise no Bella. Huffing and closing her door I ran back into the kitchen and saw a note lying on the counter, it read:

Ashley,

I'm sorry for leaving you alone on your second day here, but there were some things I needed to take care of today. I won't be gone all day though and I promise when I get back we can do something. If you need anything just call Charlie or me.

I crumpled up the note more than a little pissed that she would just leave me and not even say what she was doing. Sighing I threw the note in the trashcan and sat myself down in a chair next to the kitchen window. It wasn't raining but, the sky still held a dull look to it with just as many grey clouds as yesterday. I contemplated going for a walk through the woods a little ways behind Bella's house and played with the idea for a bit before finally deciding it was a dumb idea since the woods where so big and me being my stupid self would end up getting lost and causing trouble for Bella and her dad. Groaning in boredom I thumbed my head against the table when a heard a loud knock at the front door and instantly perked up and nearly ran to the door but stopped myself and remembered this wasn't my place and anyone could be behind the door. So I played the waiting game to wait for them to just leave. They knocked a few more times as I just sat there ignoring it, until they stopped knocking.

"Took them long enough to leave" I muttered aloud.

Then there was a sharp knock on the window behind me causing me to scream and nearly fall out of my chair in surprise. Hand over my erratic heart I turned around quickly and felt my heart speed up even more when I saw a shirtless Jacob standing there smiling at me.

Side note: Okay guys sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a billion years, I know this isn't that long and most likely not that interesting but I wanted to post something just so you guys didn't think I had abandoned the fanfic which I haven't! Review, favorite, hate it, do anything lol. And I apologize for any mistakes in this.


End file.
